My Love is Still Here
by Akanishi-san
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kakaxoc What if Kakashi finds someone from his past, who he had thought that died long time ago? What if he finds her working under Orochimaru? And he finds her changed, not like the same anymore. Now as a cold, bloodthirsty killer?
1. Ch1 Memories

Akanishi-san: I donno where I got this idea, but I just did for some odd reason. Well, anyway, please read and review!

READ THIS WARNING: There will be NO Itachi planned out right now, and will never, most likely, so no triggering Sasuke to getting power. Thus, no Sasuke leaving! Okay? He's still in Konoha, and he still plans on killing Itachi still though. Just not with the help of Oro.

Ch1. Memories

Kakashi sighed as he sat in front of the memorial with his friend's name carved in it. "Obito…" He whispered, not meant for anyone, but just to himself. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked at the memorial sadly with his one eye. He slowly moved his head up into the sky, seeing birds flying. He closed his eye, and opened them after a sigh of grief.

This sigh wasn't for Obito only. He had meant it for another person as well. "Sora..." He whispered into the air. That day, this day, where he stood, was when he had lost her. When she disappeared. Because of him.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Sora, a moment please." A man with white-silver hair said to a young girl with black hair that reached to her waist that was in a ponytail. She and 4 others were in a training field, and they were currently practicing shuriken techniques, with her sensei, the Fourth Hokage. _

_One of the boys in the training field with silver hair glanced up. "What are you doing here, grandfather?" He asked, quit curious. _

_((I know, Obito and Rin are there too. This will be a 4-man cell team. Just to make this flow together. Please don't say anyting about it, like: OMG! THERE ARE NO 4-MAN CELL TEAM! Because, you aren't the freaking writer of this manga, and you are not the writer of this story, how would you know? Now, moving on.))_

_The man only smiled at his grandson as the young girl trotted over to him with curiosity in her eyes that twinkled. "Yes, Ojii-sama?" She asked. _

_The man smiled at her softly, tint of worry clearly written on his eyes. "Sora, I need…to tell you something." _

_The girl frowned, wondering what was making him uncomfortable. "What is it?" _

_The man sighed, and reached down to her and hugged her. "You are going to live with us now, Sora." He whispered to her carefully. He felt her tighten. "Your mother and father…they were on a mission, and they…" He dropped it. _

_Sora, however, knew what he was going to say. "Mother…Father…" She breathed. She tore away from Kakashi's grandfather, with tears forming in her eyes. "No!" She yelled. "Mother! Father!" She yelled, and was gone, heading towards her home. She heard him yelling her name, her team mates yelling her name, but she didn't care. She kept on running, her mind racing. _

"_Mother! Father!" She screamed as she reached her own door. She grabbed her keys form her pockets with her shaking hand. She had missed the key holes couple of times, until she got it in. She twisted it hurriedly, and opened the door. Inside, she saw and felt the emptiness of the house. _

"_Mother…Father…?" She asked, to the empty house. She stepped in, to feel even more emptiness of the house. "Mother…Father…" She breathed once more, her knees shaking. _

"_Sora-chan!" Someone yelled her name. _

"_Obito, come back!" Someone else yelled. _

_Sora turned around, to see the young Uchiha at her door steps. She looked at him with teary eyes, sobbing. "Obito…" She managed to sob out. "Mother and Father…" She looked away from him. _

"_Sora…" A female voice said. "Sora…?" The next was asked in more of a question. _

_Sora again looked at her door steps, to see Rin, Yondaime, Kakashi, and his grandfather. _

"_Sora…" The Yondaime looked at her with worry in his eyes. "I heard about your…" He dropped his gaze. _

_Kakashi only looked at her with his 2 eyes, feeling stupid. Feelings brought weakness, and what she was doing now was something a weakling would do. Crying. Emotions were a waste. He had seen her cry and show many other emotions, feeling her as more of a weakling. He didn't like her one bit. Emotions. He hated them. _

_((Remember, this is before Obito dies, so Kakashi still has both of his eyes. Plus, because he didn't go on the mission where Obito dies, he thinks that emotions are waste still.))_

_Sora looked at her teacher, and her eyes drifted to the others, and when she saw Kakashi, she whimpered. "Kakashi-kun…" She said, and bringing her sleeves up, she whipped her tears away. "Hehe…" She managed to laugh weakly, and smile. _

_The fourth knew why she was doing that. Sora knew about Kakashi's thoughts on emotions, and she was trying to hide it, so he would accept her. Kakashi hadn't accepted her yet, he still thought of her as a weakling who is always wasted by emotions. He looked at his students with concern in his eyes. _

_A moment passed, until Kakashi's grandfather reached a hand towards her. "Come, Sora. We will take you in. Your parents and I are good friends, and we have agreed to take you in if…anything had happened to them." Sora only looked at his offering hand, and did nothing else. "Sora?" He asked, uncertain. _

_Sora looked away, her smile gone, her tears forming up once more. Quickly, she whipped them off, and nodded. "My stuff…" She looked upstairs. _

_Kakashi's grandfather smiled at her once more. "Someone will get them for you later." He said to her softly. "For now, come to our house, rest."_

_Sora nodded, and took his hand. She looked back once more, to her house. There were no movements in the house, nothing. No one was there, and no one will return to that house. She felt it, she knew it. No one was going to be there anymore. _

_Couple Months Later (Still Flashback)_

"_Hokage-sama!" An Anbu member dropped to a tree, clearly worried. _

_Kakashi looked up from his training, to see the Anbu member now next to his teacher. "Whats up?" His teacher asked, worried. "Anything wrong?" _

_The others, including Sora and Kakashi stopped their trainings as well and looked at the Anbu as he whispered something to him. The Yondaime froze, and his brows connected with his frown. "I'll be there." He quickly said. With a nod, the Anbu left, and the fourth turned to his students. "Training is cancelled, Kakashi, Sora, stay here." _

_Obediently, Kakashi and Sora remained, as Obito was dragged off by Rin, who knew something was up. "What is wrong?" Sora asked, approaching him. _

_Kakashi also approached him, wondering the same thing. The fourth looked at Kakashi, and shook his head. "Kakashi and Sora, no matter what anyone tells you, I want you to stay here. Do you understand me?" He asked them. "I will keep this Anbu," An Anbu appeared next to them. "With you at all times. Do not leave." With that final word, he disappeared, only leaving Kakashi, Sora, and the Anbu in the clearing. _

"_What's going on?" Sora asked, frowning as well. "Please tell us, Sensei didn't tell you that you can not tell us." She said smartly. _

_The Anbu fidgeted, wondering if he should say or not. "Well…" He trailed off. _

"_Please?" Sora asked. "Be…" She stopped, for an explosion was heard, from a far. "What…what's going on?" She looked over to where she heard the explosion, where smoke now erupted. _

_The Anbu looked at them. "The Fourth told you to stay." He said warningly as Kakashi tried to leave. "If you attempt to leave, I will have to be forced to stop you." _

_Sora looked at Kakashi, then to the Anbu. "But…that was form where Kakashi's house is!" She exclaimed. "What's going on?" She demanded, fear dancing on her face and eyes. _

_Kakashi rolled his eyes. He hated her still, more than ever. Not that she is living with him, he saw more of her, more of her emotions, and more hatred towards her. Emotions. He saw it everywhere on her. Weak. He always thought when she did that. With his neutral face, he turned to the Anbu, trying to figure out the problem as well. _

_That was when it hit him. Yondaime told him to stay and Sora as well. Being guarded by Anbu, and the explosion from towards his home? Someone was attacking his house! He whipped his head towards his house, intending to go. Before he could do so, he felt a pressure on back of his neck, and all he saw was darkness. _

"…_Kaka……Sora….all……every….dead…." Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, feeling a headache growing in his head. _

"_Urg…" Kakashi mumbled as he slowly lifted his head up from a bed, he apparently had been moved to a hospital. "What happened?"_

_He looked around, to see Sora on a chair, looking at the ground, drops of water coming from her. More emotions…he looked at her with disgust, and turned his head towards his teacher. The way his teacher looked at him made him realize what happened earlier. "What happened? Where's my family!" He nearly screamed the last words. "Where are they?" He demanded. _

_The Fourth didn't answer, so he turned his gaze towards Rin. She looked at him with teary eyes, and turned away. When he turned to Obito, he also looked away. They refused to meet his eyes. This made his thoughts worsen. "Tell me!" _

_The Fourth stepped closer to him. "Kakashi…your whole clan…was…killed…Your grandfather is still alive though, Kakashi. He's…not doing well though." _

_Kakashi looked at him, horror struck. "Who did it?" He asked, quite calmly if you compare with his expression on face. His face told of his true emotions, but his tone of voice denied it. _

_The Fourth looked at Sora, who was still on the chair, not looking at them. "They were assassins. They wanted something from your clan. Hired by someone." _

_Kakashi frowned. Was there something valuable in his clan? "Where is my grandfather?" He asked after a moment. _

_The fourth looked towards the door, and back to him. "Room 412." He said to the soon to be last member of Hatake clan. "He probably won't…" He trailed off. _

_Kakashi merely nodded, and walked out of the room where everyone watched him leave. "Grandfather?" He asked, as he knocked on the door. When no response came, he slowly opened the door, and entered. "Grandfather?" he said again. He reached the bed, with his grandfather in it, quite worried. No one else was in the room, which he thought it strange. How come there were no nurses or doctors? Was his condition so bad that the doctors and nurses didn't even bother to try something? _

_His grandfather looked at Kakashi with almost empty eyes. "Kaka…shi." He managed to say. "I'm…glad you are…all right." _

_Kakashi frowned. "Don't say such things. Makes it sound like you are going to die." He managed to smile. "Which you aren't, by the way." He said. It was more to reassure himself rather than his grandfather, though. _

_His grandfather smiled softly. "Kakashi, I'm…sorry, I…Don't think I will…make it." He coughed, the heart monitor slowing its beeping. "Kakashi…Sora…"_

"_She's fine." Kakashi snapped. He hated thinking about her at this moment. The tears she cries were annoying; they were such a waste, something that pulled down the team. He hated her. But is that true? Something always nagged at him when he thought that. Did he truly hate her? He let it drop for now, though. _

_Kakashi's grandfather frowned. "Why do you…not like her?" Kakashi merely rolled his eyes. "Kakashi…you need to protect her…" He said, ignoring his grandson's answer. "The assassins want her…the reason…they came…was to take her…"_

_Kakashi's eyes flew open, goggling at him. "The reason everyone else died is because of her? The weakling?" He almost yelled out those words. He was furious. One girl, she had killed all of his family!_

_He heard a clatter out side. Kakashi turned around, to see none other than Sora. He didn't want to see her now, not when he heard this! Heck, he didn't want to see her ever! "What are you doing here!" He snapped at her. What good was she to anyone anyway?_

_Sora backed up a bit, shaking. "Because of…me?" She whispered. Her eyes looked into Kakashi, whose eyes were blazing with hate towards her. "I…" She quickly turned, and sped away from him, and the room. _

"_Get…her." His grandfather spoke. "Tell her, she…is forgiven, and…we do not…regret in…taking her in…" _

_Kakashi frowned at his grandfather. "What! It is all her fault!" He yelled. "If she hadn't come..."_

_His grandfather shook his head. The heart monitor was slowing even more. "No…it's not…Get her…she's…important, she needs…you, and you…need her as well…" The heart monitor stopped beeping, instead, a long beeping sound was heard, the line no longer moving up and down, now only in a straight line. _

_Kakashi backed up a bit, surprised. Was he dead? What's going on? Why does he need her? What was he talking about? It was ALL her fault. EVERYTHING was. _

"_Kakashi!" Someone yelled behind him. _

_Kakashi turned around to see his teacher, panting. "Where's Sora!" He demanded. _

_Kakashi scowled. Sora this, Sora that. Why does everyone care about her so much? "She ran off towards that way." He said to him simply, pointing over to where she went. _

_The Fourth cursed, and ran towards where she had gone. "Send Anbu's out, find her!" Kakashi heard him yell orders, and he heard silence once more. What was going on? What's so special about her? What did his grandfather mean when he said he needs her?_

_End Flashback_

He never found out all these questions he had in his head. The only answer he got was from his experience with Obito, it made his realize that all those emotions she showed here true from bottom of her heart, and there were nothing wrong with it. What was wrong was him, hating her for those tears she showed. He figured out after a while that he really cared for her, and the only reason he kept away from her was because of those feelings as well. Love was an emotion, he hated that as well. Those tears and his feelings made him cold to her. He couldn't confess now either, or say sorry for the silly reasons. She was gone, disappeared; she was never seen after that day. With his cold eyes seeing her off.

Akanishi-san: Well…what do you think so far? Next chappie, I will get up soon as I get at least 3 reviews


	2. Ch2 Her

Akanishi-san: Wow I'm glad you guys like this so far Anyway, as promised, I got more than3 reviews, so here is Ch2! Please keep reading! Also, I have thought this out and made it 4 chappie long. Yes, its short. > 

Ch2. Return

Kakashi hopped tree to tree, saying orders to his team, which consisted of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. They were all Jounins now, but were still in the same group, and they were in middle of a B-Rank mission, to catch an assassin.

((Yes, Jounins.))

"I see him." Naruto whispered into his microphone.

"Target locked." Sasuke said.

"Target locked." Sakura also confirmed.

Kakashi smiled. "Good. Make sure to watch out carefully. He is a skillful assassin as I heard. He knows a lot of jutsus, and…" He stopped. Someone else had joined the man.

"Done?" It was a female voice. All the Konoha Jounins could see was her hair, which was sticking out from her assassin clothing. She wore black tight shirt and pants from head to toe, covering her.

The man nodded as he handed a scroll. "Done with minor problems."

The woman sighed. "Then, may I ask, are 4 Jounins following you are the problem?"

The man nodded. "Oh, I thought to save the fun. One of them interests me very much." He shrugged, looking around, taking a look at where each was hidden interestidly. "I think he will interest you as well!" He sounded cheerful.

Kakashi and the others froze, their presence was already known! What was so interesting too? "Go in!" Kakashi yelled to his team, he was already known, then why hide? He knew his team was good fighters. He trusted them.

The man and woman both leaped away gracefully from the attacks. "Then I assume you didn't kill the man?" The woman said with acid in her tone. "You failed your mission." She gave him a glare through a mask she wore.

"I still got the scroll!" The other retorted.

The woman only glared through her mask even more as she dodged another attack. It looked like the two weren't even trying to fight. "Orochimaru-sama will probably give you a proper punishment."

Sasuke froze at his name. Orochimaru! "You work under him?" He snarled.

The woman turned her gaze to him. "Oh, an Uchiha?" She said, amusement in her voice when she saw his sharingan eyes blazing at her. "Orochimaru-sama was very disappointed when you didn't come."

Naruto growled. "He's never going over to your side!" Sakura nodded her agreement.

Kakashi opened his mouth. "Ma, let's just say power isn't the only thing in the world." He simply said, still in his fighting stance.

The woman's face turned to him, her golden brown eyes meeting his. She froze for a moment, but said, "This one who amused you, Touya?" She said, turning to the other assassin.

He nodded. "Yup. Amusing, eh?" He chuckled.

The woman only looked at Kakashi once more. Kakashi only stared at her. "Do you know her, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, holding the fighting stance. Although he no longer is Naruto's teacher, Naruto insists on calling him Kakashi-sensei, and so does Sakura. Sasuke doesn't use names, however. He calls him "Hn."

Kakashi stared at her, wondering how he was amusing. "What's so amusing?' He asked.

The woman chuckled. "Forgot me already?" She said, looking even more amused.

Her voice, it reminded him of someone. Who? Someone he wanted to see for so long. Who? Someone he wanted to apologize to. Who? Someone who he wanted to confess to. Who?

"Sora…" Kakashi whispered her name.

"Good, Kakashi. I see you didn't forget me yet. But then again, I would be surprised if you forgot me already. After what I did to you and your clan, anyway." She brought her hand to her mask, and took it off, her face revealing to him.

"Long time no see, Kakashi, I see you haven't changed much." She merely said to him, smirking. Kakashi's eyes widened, staring at her. How could it be? She's alive? Working under Orochimaru? The woman raised an eyebrow. "What is this I see? Kakashi, getting pushed by emotions?" She said it all in a mocking tone of voice, the other chuckling behind her. "I thought you said emotions are wastes?"

Regaining himself a bit, Kakashi replied to her, with a dumb answer. "Sora…is that really you?" She had changed so much. The only things recognizable were her black hair that went to her waist, her face structure, and nothing else. She had grown, grown to be a woman, a beautiful woman, but the most changed feature, was her eyes. Her eyes before wore the caring, warm feeling into it, but now, it wore the icy cold feeling into it. She wasn't glaring or anything, but her icy cold eyes made him shiver.

"Of course it's me, who else could it be?" She retorted. "But now, this reunion must come to an end. I'm sorry Kakashi, but Touya and I have to go and report to Orochimaru-sama."

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled, when she turned around. "Were you with Orochimaru all this time?" He asked her, worry in his tone. Was that were she was all this time? With him?

The woman turned her eyes to him, her smirk still on her. "What happened to that never caring for emotions Kakashi gone to?" She asked. "Or did it disappear when I left? Were you so happy that I left that the emotions came out?"

"No!" Kakashi said, now confused. "What happened to you?" He almost said in a whisper. She was now cold, distant, not the one he remembered before! This was all his fault! Because he never accepted her, because he said those hurtful words to her, because he had looked at her with those cold eyes, she turned into this.

"Nothing." She simply said. "I just became what you were before, think of it that way." With that, she and the other assassin disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Sora!" Kakashi yelled, and tried to grab her. What he grabbed was wisps of smoke, nothing more. "What happened to you…?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, approaching him quietly. "Do you…erm, know her?"

"No, really?" Sakura retorted sarcastically.

Kakashi turned his head towards his comrades. "Today's mission failed because of me, I will go report to the Hokage." With those words, he was gone.

"I can't believe he changed so much!" The other assassin was laughing in the woods, walking with his hands behind his back. "I heard the stories you told me about him, how he was cold, and he hated emotions, right? I seen him couple of times when you guys were kids, and…"

"Shut up." Sora snapped, glaring at him.

Touya stopped dead on his tracks, eyebrows raised. "What, are you so surprised too that he changed?"

"No, that's not it. I just don't like to hear his name." Sora said, giving him a glare. "Now, shut up." She said once more, and walked on wards.

"Oh, are you going to say that to the person himself?" Touya said casually as someone else's voice yelled her name.

"Sora!" Sure enough, Kakashi emerged from the trees, panting.

Sora turned her glare towards Touya. "You left a track letting him know where we were going." She accused.

"You were the one who didn't notice." Touya shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to know something else." He eyed her carefully, then to the Copy Ninja. "Sup?" He asked casually.

Kakashi looked at Sora, who was now looking at him, with those cold icy eyes. "Sora…" He said her name once more. "I…"

"I what, Kakashi?" Sra cut him off. "I hate you still ever? I know what you think of me, Kakashi, you don't need to rub it in! Now what, are you going to kill me in revenge of your clan?" She snapped.

"No, that's not it…" Kakashi replied, quite surprised from her reaction. She never did that before. She never yelled at him, or anyone else. Or…did she? He didn't really know her before, he realized. He didn't know anything about her.

"Then what, are you just going to stand there? What do you want?" She glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Are you going to tell me now that everything is my fault now? I know it was my fault that had killed your clan, I'm sorry." She stretched out the last word for sarcasm as if she didn't care. Truly, she didn't. Not anymore, that is. Or is that true? Did she really not care?

Kakashi stepped back, surprised. "Sora…What did he do to you?" He whispered. "What…you changed…"

The man chuckled, looking at him funnily as if he was very amusing. "The question is, what did YOU do to her?"

Sora sent a glare at him. "Kakashi, as I said before, we must get back to Orochimaru-sama." She turned from him. "Do not come near me once more. Well, as if you want to come near me anyway, right? I am the reason your clan was killed."

Kakashi jumped towards her, afraid that she was going to leave again, forever. He grabbed her wrist, and held it firmly. "Wait!" He yelled.

Sora turned her eyes towards him, glaring. "What." She said rather impatiently.

"Why are you working under him?" Kakashi asked her, worry written in his eye.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Because, he was the one that accepted me as who I am. He appreciated my skills, and actually cared for me, unlike someone." She tried to snap her wrist away from his grip, but his grip was tight. He wasn't letting go. "Let go." She demanded.

"No." Kakashi said. "Not until you hear my say."

"Spit it out, we need to leave." Sora said, tapping her foot. "Hurry now, so I will not get a punishment as well."

"Pft. Like you will. He never gives _you_ punishments. You are like his favorite." The man snorted. "He doesn't like hurting you at all now that you are going to be it."

Kakashi looked alarmed. "It?" He asked Sora, worry in his eyes. He looked at Sora who looked back with cold eyes, making his eyes dance in more worry, fear, and anger to himself. He hated himself now, for what he had done to her.

Sora turned her gaze to him from glaring towards Touya. "Because, Kakashi, I am his next container." Kakashi's grip softened, surprised. Taking this as a chance, Sora looked at him once more with those piercing eyes, and was gone.

"_Because, Kakashi, I am his next container."_ Those words repeated in his head couple of times, as he stared into space. "Why…? Why is she still working under him when she knows that she is going to die soon?" He asked himself, angered.

"Maybe she wants to die?" Someone said with a care-free tone.

Kakashi turned to the assassin he was assigned to kill. "What?"

Touya casually shrugged. "Well, when we first saw her, she was crying her eyes out, poor girl." He chuckled. "She told us how it was all her fault that you had lost your relatives, and how sorry she was, and how she didn't want to go back to Konoha. We, Orochimaru-sama and I were about to go into the village to get her anyway, we thought it was the good opportunity to get her and go. So, we told her that if she follows Orochimaru-sama, and gives what Orochimaru-sama wants to him, in return, he will grant one wish for her." Touya looked at him with a smirk. "Want to know what the wish is?" He chuckled. "You are going to get a laugh out of this."

Kakashi only stared, shocked. It was his fault! If he hadn't chanced her off, she would have stayed as she was before! IT WAS ALL, HIS, FAULT!

Touya laughed once more, carefully looking at him with more amusement in his eyes. "Her wish was to…" He looked at him with a mischievous smile. " Hatake Clans' revival. At least, the people who died protecting her anyway. She really cares about you, did you know? I figured that out because she didn't kill you right now. She usually does, if someone provokes her like that." He shrugged. "That just proves that she is still feeling guilty."

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply, but he had started to speak again, that clogged Kakashi's lungs. "Orochimaru-sama's thinking of going into another body this full moon. That's this weekend. 5 more days to go, eh? He also said that Sora had improved enough to be transferred into." With a mock polite bow, he was gone as well.

((I don't care if any of you say that Sora is a girl, why would Oro be in a girl? But just to say that Soar has a blod line ability thing, plus, didn't Oro have a girl form before? Or was it just me? Lol.))

Akanishi-san: Well, please review

**BTW REVIEWRS**

JapanAnimeGirl: I didn't know this was your fav. pairing! Well, keep readin please

Choclate Panda: Thanks Im glad you are reading this too!

Jemiul: Hehe, thanks! I'll try my best at this story.

PHOENIX CLAN SURVIVOR: I'm glad you like this story! Here is chappie 2


	3. Ch3 Truth

Akanishi-san: Weeellll Im really glad im getting lots of reviews with this story! Haha, I kinda feel bad though. I am updating this story more often than my NejixOc since I already thought this out. Haha. Yes, this is second to last chapter. Next chappie will be last, then I will go back to my NejixOc.

Ch3.

Kakashi stood where he was, shocked still. Everything was crumbling apart for his life. He lost Obito, and gained his eye. He lost Rin. He lost his teacher, the Fourth. Their teacher. Sora's as well. Sora…He looked up into the sky, his eye closed, trying to shake off his feelings.

It was all his fault.

He stood there still, trying to calm down. Sora had chosen to die for him! For the revival of his clan! Because, he had blamed her for all of them dying.

It was all his fault.

He had told her that emotion was useless. It was a weak point in battles. He had made her hide all those emotions, and now, taking his words, she had turned into a cold, fearless, blood thirsty weapon for Orochimaru. Also, as a container for him.

It was all his fault.

He had made her into something he was before, a feeling-less person who doesn't care about others. What others thought, what others felt, what others saw, what others did. He hated himself from before, and he had turned her into that.

It was all his fault.

He had never told her he was sorry, and how he felt, that was hidden all along. It was him who made her uncomfortable, and it was him who made her into this.

This. He had turned her into a person with no feelings, ice cold heart.

What was he going to do now? Could he go and save her? From what? From who? Why? What and who, answer is obviously Orochimaru, but why? Did he still have the feelings to her still? Or did he just feel guilty? Guilty of what he did? Or is it because he does still have the feelings towards her that he had again hid from her.

Kakashi opened one of his eyes to see the sky almost getting dark. He sighed and scratched his head, looking around. He knew if he ran, he would probably make it back to Konoha, but part of him wanted to stay and look for Sora.

"Well…" He mumbled to himself, stretching, pondering on the thought of going back or to look. "I guess I'll sleep here tonight." He wanted to look, look for Sora, and tell her exactly how he felt. Why? Because he loves her.

That was the answer. Final. Because, he loves her.

Kakashi hopped tree to tree, looking for a good hiding spot and shelter. He knew he was near the Sound village, and he wanted a secure spot. As he hopped on, he saw a tree with branches almost to the ground, making a good shelter. As he got closer, however, he saw that someone else was walking towards it.

"Sora!" Someone yelled, flailing his arms wildly who came out of the tree branches he was heading for. "Where were you?"

Kakashi quickly hid himself in one of the trees, concentrating hard to cover himself. He was found before, and he was not going to be found again!

The woman with black hair shrugged, and walked towards him. Her mask was off, and her hair was down, her emotionless face even clearer "I wanted to walk." She simply said. "Did you talk to Orochimaru-sama Touya?"

The man nodded with a sigh. "He gave me another mission. He said if I don't complete it, I will be killed." He said in a miserable tone, but with a smile.

Sora merely nodded. "I see." She then started to move into the tree branch, but was stopped by the man. "What, Touya?" She asked irritated, tired of the provoking she had got today. "As you know, I have to get ready."

Touya raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you don't have to go look for that silver haired-dude?" He asked. "You look like you want to go talk to him again?" He smiled mischievously at her.

Sora looked taken back for a moment, but her neutral mask was back on immediately. "Why should I?" She asked, crossing her arms. "He probably doesn't want to see me anyway."

"Well, he seemed like he really wanted you back?" He responded, looking at his nails. "And the way you said it, it sounded like you want to see him again."

Sora had to raise both of her eyebrows, half smile playing on her lips. "Right, and pigs fly." She punched him on the shoulder lightly.

Touya chuckled. "You know, why didn't you show him those smiles?" He elbowed her, looking happy. "But, you need for 'feeling' into it, Sora."

Kakashi frowned at the picture, wondering what was going on! Why was she suddenly acting like her old self? Well, a little like it? Her old self used to laugh more, and smiled more. This one is smiling, but not much. Her heart wasn't into it. But one thing he knew was jealousy in him. He was jealous that this guy had earned her trust. Something he wanted right now.

"I don't know." She said simply. "I didn't feel like it. Besides, he was the one who wanted me to be like this." She shrugged, looking care-free as ever. "He said emotions were useless, and well, I guess I don't like to show emotions now."

Touya crossed his own arms, looking at her funnily. "I kinda provoked him a bit." He said guiltily now, eyeing her carefully with his eyes, watching her every move. "Just a tad…"

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "What did you say to him?" She really didn't care, or showed that she didn't, for she now started to comb her hair with her hands, looking at her hair for split ends, or something.

Touya scratched back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I said stuff about your date on being the container…and…" He looked away a bit, and said, "and about your wish."

Her hand that was combing her hair dropped with her mouth dropping with it. "WHAT!" She yelled suddenly, making Touya jump back a little in shock. "You told him! Oh great, now he's going to think of me as one of those caring people again!" She threw her arms up, looking exasperated. "Good job!" She said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Why do you care?" He asked, slipping in the words.

"Because, I…" She stopped, looking at him with evil glare.

Touya chuckled. "I also told him that you still care about him." He added. "Now I really know. You do, huh? You still care about him? I can tell, Sora." He smiled. "You can't hide that from me."

She looked away, looking angered a bit. "Who cares? Even if I do, it doesn't matter now, what my wish now is for him to be happy again. Yes, I do wish that. It is my fault that his whole clan got killed, and well…I just want him not to hate me anymore." Her eyes dropped to sorrow. Something Kakashi had hated before. Now, Kakashi felt even guiltier as he watched from the trees. She was doing all of this, for him. She was willing to die for him. "Besides, there really is no point in me to live anyway." She shrugged.

Touya smiled at her with some frown added into it. "Well, Sora, if you ever change your mind, come and tell me. I'll always be on your side. I'll even help you in getting out of the ceremony. I know I will hate to be in the stupid place for 4 solid days." He chuckled.

Sora frowned. "You just had to say it in front of where Orochimaru-sama is coming to? What if he hears you? You could be killed! And, 4 days isn't that bad. I don't get it though, what is the point in being 'purified' for 4 days anyway?" She sighed tiredly.

"Well, he's not here now, is he?" He shrugged, care-free. "I don't like to disobey, but I just can't help to think about you as a sister in a way." He chuckled. "A younger sister who is a lot more responsible than me."

She laughed quietly. "Touya, you are always on my side. Thank you." She said and hugged him. "But there will be no need." She whispered once more as she parted, and placed her neutral mask once more, looking over to cluster of trees.

When she had hugged him, Kakashi was on the verge of jumping into the scene, and splitting them up. He was even more jealous. Why should he be? Did he still care about her so much? He stopped his thoughts when they both straightened, looking into a part of the trees. He frowned, and focused into where they were looking at.

"Ah, Sora, there you are." The familiar voice said followed by his entrance.

Both Sora and Touya knelt, one hand on their heart. "Yes, I'm sorry I ran off, I wanted to run around before the ceremony." She replied, her eyes closed, her face looking at the ground.

Orochimaru nodded. "I understand, Sora. Now, my darling, get ready for me." He said, chuckling. "The ceremony starts in 4 hours. After that, you will be in the room 4 days straight. Then…"

"Your body will be ready." Sora finished his sentence for him, making Kakashi tighten. "I will be ready in 4 hours, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru nodded. "Then, please, go get ready." He said with a smirk playing on his face.

Sora looked up, and met his eyes. "My promise…" She started.

"Will be fulfilled." Orochimaru said, smiling at her. "I will promise that part."

With a final nod, Sora stood up and with a bow, poof of smoke erupted, and she was gone. Following her, Touya stood up. "May I keep her company before the ceremony?" He asked casually.

Orochimaru nodded, so he too, bowed and left. Kakashi watched with his mouth open, and now realizing it, he closed it. It didn't really matter since he had the mask on, but hey, he did have his mouth open.

She was doing all of this for him! Because of what he said! Kakashi shot a glare at Orochimaru, and he too, disappeared with a puff of smoke, looking for the woman.

"Hatake Kakashi." Someone asked behind him soon as he landed in a clearing, looking for her. Kakashi jumped a little, and turned around. There, behind him stood none other than Touya who was smiling at him with a kunai out.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Was I that obvious?" He asked, trying to sound more casual then ever. He knew Touya wouldn't kill him, he felt it. Touya looked like someone who only did things that will benefit him, and killing Kakashi wouldn't. So, why bother? "And, the weapon is for…?"

Touya shook his head, and with a flick of his hand, he placed his weapon back into his holster. "Nah, I just felt that you might be around." He looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "So, what are you going to do?" He asked, looking at his nails. "You heard Sora. She won't stop. I actually tried in stopping her…but, well, once she sets her mind on something, she doesn't stop."

Kakashi nodded. That part, he guessed that didn't change for her. She was always like that from before. "I will stop this stupid nonsense." He said simply, placing his hands in his pockets. "Tell me in detail, what this 'ceremony' is." He looked at Touya with one of his eye, glaring at him dangerously.

"Hey, I'm not the one hosting this idiotic party, stop glaring at me." Touya chuckled. "Anyway, I thought you would say that." He crouched down, and made some seals. "Fuu." He whispered after couple of hand symbols, and placed his palm down to the ground. Nothing happened, but Kakashi felt like something had happened. He eyed him curiously, and as if reading his mind, Touya said, "No, that wasn't an attack. This was so no one will be able to see us or hear us."

"So you will help me?" Kakashi asked, hope in his voice.

Touya nodded. "Yeah, I don't want Orochimaru to get any more powerful, and besides, I never liked him anyway." He stood up, and looked at him with seriousness in his eyes. "The ceremony is supposed to be 4 days long, you probably know already. She is to be locked in a room where she will be chained to a wall, and she will be blind folded as well. This is the ceremony of 'purification' as Orochimaru said. She is not allowed to drink or eat while she is in there, and she is not supposed to shed anyone's or her own blood for 4 whole days."

Kakashi frowned. "No drinking or eating?" He asked him, surprised. "In a room? Blindfolded?"

"Yeah, blindfolded in an underground room, so a dark room. She will be placed in a room where no light comes in. So, I guess Orochimaru just wants someone who can keep its own head during that situation." He shrugged.

Kakashi, then remembered what Tsunade had told him before, about Sasuke. She had said Orochimaru had to wait 3 years after taking over a body, so he was to keep an extra caution on Sasuke in 3 years. But it has only been 1 year since then. "Wait." He said, looking confused. "But…"

"Yes, he found a new technique." Touya said, amused. "No, I can't read minds, by the way, but I'm pretty good in reading expressions. That's how I got her to talk to me." He chuckled. "Anyway, this new technique needs t be performed under the full moon. Also, this needs to have the person to not have killed anyone. Yes, Sora has not killed anyone. She didn't even make anyone bleed. She just had us do it all the time." He shrugged. "She also had never a single drop of blood on her. Orochimaru's orders. The only things she did were stealing or undercover work, where there really isn't fighting involved."

"Not a single blood?" Kakashi asked, even more surprised. He felt happy for some odd reason. She hadn't hurt one person, and that made him feel cheerful. She was still the same person from before, someone who hated to hurt others, even on missions.

Touya nodded. "Yeah, crazy, huh? Anyway, I am to chain her and leave her in the room. I will draw a sign on the ground so you know where to teleport to get her out. Here are the spare keys," He tossed Kakashi keys, "for the chains. And, you better think of a way to stop her from going back here so she can fulfill her dream. There is an answer, but I am not allowed to tell. Orochimaru put me under this stupid jutsu so I can't tell anyone." He sighed. "But I told you the requirements to on transferring."

"Er…could you repeat again?" Kakashi asked, now feeling stupid. How come he didn't think of that?

"If I tell you, then it's like telling you the answer, so I can't." He sighed. "But you'll figure it out. I know you will." He grinned. "Anyway, go so I can go meet up with her and get her ready."

"It sounds like you have been planning this for a long time." Kakashi asked, before they parted.

Touya had to chuckle. "Yes, I have, actually. I was going to go and ask you to save here if you didn't show up like this. I was planning this from before, soon as she came into us. I'd hate to see her die." He raised a hand in good bye. "You better keep her safe, all right?"

Kakashi nodded. "Right." He said, and he too, raised a hand in good-bye. "I will keep her safe."

With a grin, he left, with no more trace on where he had gone.

Akanishi-san: Yes Partners in crime! Or…friends? Lol. I donno. Anyway, I just wanted to make Touya a good guy. I like this chara. Next chappie will be last Im sorry if I confused anyone. Again, on this story, I didn't really think this, so I couldn't think of a good way for Kakashi to want to help her. Did I make you peeps confused again? Lol. Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep them comin!

**BTW REVIEWRS**

JapanAnimeGirl: Yes, well I donno, I kinda wanted to make her innocent in a way. Ya know, leave her as a good person.

ChocolatePanda: Well, I'll do my best to keep it up!

Twighlight13: Hehe, well here is ch3! Hope you like this!

Asian Gangsta: Well, I am planning to finish it. I have the whole story written up. I just need to get my lazy butt over to the computer…well, to and post. But here is ch3. I might make it 5 chapters. I donno.

I love athrum: Hehe, here is ch3! Please please please review

PHOENIX CLAN SURVIVOR: you know, I was looking at your sn, and I was all: Hey! Pheonix clan survivor…that sounds like a good story twist chara. So, is it all right if I use it some time? And here is ch3!

Jemiul: Kakashi is just so awesome. I just can't help but to love him. Anyway, thanks for you support, and hope you stay with me till the end

TO ALL: Thanks everyone! I appreciate how you guys are liking this story! Oo I'm actually amazed how much you guys like it.


	4. Ch4 Come Back To Me

Akanishi-san: So I lied…its going to be 5 chapters. I kinda made this chapter long. I'm sorry, it will be 5 chapters long!

Ch4

"Sora, are you sure you are going to do this?" Steps echoed through the walls where 2 people walked, one in an assassin outfit, one in a white kimono. The one in the white kimono had her long black hair in a bun, white chopsticks sticking out in the back, her face emotionless.

'Touya, yes, I said yes, and that is final." The other retorted, her hands in a tight ball at her side, trying to shake off her fear. "I will do this, no matter what you say, no matter what anyone says."

Touya frowned. "Sora…" He stopped, for they had reached an end of the hallway they walked on, stopping in front of huge double doors.

"Come on Touya, it'll be midnight soon. I need to be in there by midnight." She said, impatiently, tapping her foot. "Hurry up." She said again, as she saw Touya was taking all of his time to get the keys and opening it.

"Hai hai." Touya said as he opened the door which made creaking noises. As they entered, Touya lit a lamp, and lit the dark room a bit. The lamp didn't help much, but it did light some part of the dark room, letting them know where they wanted to go.

As Sora stepped into the room, she felt shivers go up her spine, feeling cold. She hid her fear behind her masked face, but her body showed it. She was shaking. Seeing that, Touya hugged her with one arm. "Sora, I just want to tell you, that I will always be on your side, all right?"

Sora chuckled, smiling at him gratefully. "You told me that all ready." She then walked over to a part of the back wall, where chains hung, some fear slipping away from her. "Thanks, Touya." She whispered as Touya chained her, with worry on his face.

"Sora…" He shook his head, and hugged her. "Don't forget about me, okay? Promise you will always remember me."

Sora frowned, but nodded. "I promise." She said, smiling softly.

As Touya broke away, he got a black cloth, and covered her eyes with his shaking hand. "Sora…I…I want you to have this." Sora heard chains rattling, and felt something wrap around her neck. "You will find out what it is later, okay?" He said, pulling away.

Sora smiled weakly. "Well, how can I? I'm going to die soon, aren't I?" She shrugged. "But…thank you, Touya." Next, she heard Touya shuffling around. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to look trough her blindfold, but found that it was secure on her eyes.

"Orochimaru's orders." He said simply, and next, she heard paint going on the floor around her. "Done." He said, and he stood up from whatever he was doing. "Sora, remember my promise." With another hug, he was out of the room. Following his leave, was the door closing, leaving her alone in the darkness.

((Yes, he was drawing the symbol so Kakashi can come. ))

Soon as the door closed, Sora felt even more empty inside, especially with the cold feeling the room gave her. She shivered, and tried to shake off her feat by bringing her thoughts to other things. But the other things were only about him. Kakashi.

During the time alone, Sora's mind drifted back to her past, remembering things, regretting things she had done. Why was she here? To get the guilt off her back? Or was it because she really, from bottom of her heart, wanted Kakashi to accept her? Maybe it was because she wanted Kakashi to forgive her? Did she want him to forgive her? Did she want him to accept her? Or did she want Kakashi to not hate her anymore? At least, look at her as an equal? Or…love her back?

She laughed softly at herself at that thought. "Why would he love you?" She asked herself, memories from her past flying through her. "Why? You killed his parent's and his whole clan…Kakashi never liked me from the beginning, why would he even love me? He will never accept me…" She felt tears welling up.

Why was she crying now? She hadn't cried since when she left Konoha. She hadn't even showed fear, hope, anger, sorrow, or any other feelings after the incident. Everything came back to her, a little, but some, when she saw him again. Kakashi. She felt happy to see him again, felt even happier when he remembered her. But, like she said, why would he forget someone who was the cause of death of his clan? She felt so happy when he held her wrist. Before, he wouldn't even come near her. Didn't even talk to her. He looked like he cared.

"_What did he do to you?" _

The word spun in her head. Did he actually miss my old self? Or was he just surprised?

"…Kakashi…" She sighed, one tear escaping her. "Kakashi…" She closed her eyes tight, trying to stop her tears from falling anymore. When did she grow weak again? "I'm sorry, Kakashi…" She whispered. "For being weak again, to my old self again…" One tear falling, and second drop of tear falling from her. She just wished right now, to see his face once more.

"Sora?" Someone asked, and following the voice, a poofing noise was heard, in front of her.

Sora's eyes flew open, but only to see darkness from her blindfold. "Ka…Kakashi?" She choked on her words, feeling stupid. Why was she feeling like this? She was the heartless killer! She isn't supposed to cry! Not in front of Kakashi, especially! But…she felt so happy to know he was here.

"Sora…" The voice answered, he was panting heavily, and by the sound of it, Kakashi looked like he went through a lot to get there.

Before Kakashi could continue, however, Sora opened her mouth. "What now, Kakashi?" She asked with her cold voice. "Are you here to kill me? Are you here to mock me? Are you here to-"

She was cut off, however, for she felt his hand go on the walls, cornering her to the wall, and felt his lips go on hers. Her eyes grew large; wondering if this was all a lie, a dream, or a joke? When he parted, her mouth was hanging open, and was gaping at him, her eyes still behind the blindfold.

"Good, you need to shut up for a moment." Kakashi said, chuckling.

Sora's mouth closed once, and opened again, with no sound coming out. She didn't know what to say. Was this a sick joke to shut her up? Because, it was working, she couldn't talk!

"No, I didn't not place a jutsu." Kakashi said, his hand still on the wall, cornering her to the wall. She felt him close to her, even thought she could not see. She felt him.

"Ka…" She managed to make words come out. "What…you…"

Silence followed, and a soft chuckling escaped from Kakashi's lips. Sora frowned. "I'm sorry, Sora." Kakashi said still chuckling. "It's so funny to see you like this. Chained and you here like this, pinned against a wall by me."

Sora's cheeks flared, looking angered. "Was this all you wanted to say? Then, please, go!" She growled.

Kakashi stopped chuckling, and with a serious tone, he said, "No. I told you, you aren't going anywhere until you here my say." He took a breath, Sora staying silent. "I…wanted to say, I'm sorry, Sora." He said finally after couple of minutes. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I always thought emotions were waste, something that would drag ninjas down, and that friends were useless, and everything."

Sora said nothing as she felt the blindfold dropping, his hand behind her head, taking it off. She felt his hands go the chain, and with rattling noises, she felt each chain loose. "What…what are you talking about?" She said as the chains dropped to the ground. She couldn't' believe her ears! He was apologizing! To her!

"What was wrong was me, Sora. I know I will never be forgiven for what I did, but…I just wanted to say that I am sorry, and I…" He stopped. She felt him hesitate, but said nothing, waiting for him to finish. Were her ears going haywire? Was he really going to say it? "That I love you." He said hastily, now making Sora really believe she was going nuts.

"Huh?" She stupidly answered.

"I love you." Kakashi said again, his hand now once again on each side of her, trapping her into the wall once more.

"I…" Sora stammered. "I…I…I killed you clan, Kakashi, do you remember that?" She whispered. "I was the one who you hated from before, the one who carried emotions! I was the one who dragged the team down, Kakashi!"

Kakashi shook his head. "No." He took another step closer to her, now Sora could feel his breathing in the room, and her heart skipped faster. "You didn't kill my clan."

"Even if I didn't, Kakashi, I can bring your clan back!" Sora exclaimed, her eyes almost tearing again. Was this all a dream? Was someone placing a genjutsu on her? "My body can bring your whole clan back!"

"I don't care!" He snapped, now angered. "I don't care! I don't care if you can bring everyone on the planet back alive, all I care is that for you to live! With me!" He brought her into a hug.

"Ka…" Sora's eyes were huge now, trying to place this event into her head. "Are you sure you aren't talking to the wrong person? Are you drunk? What is the matter with you!" She pushed him away, looking at him, well, where she thought his eyes were, for they were still in the darkness.

She felt him stiffen, but she didn't care. This had to be a joke! "Why do you say that?" Kakashi's pained voice asked her. "Do you hate me that much?"

"No, I don't hate you, I even forgive you, I never said I am mad at you anyway, I always loved you…" She shut her mouth, looking at the ground, feeling even more stupid. Why did she let herself slip the word out? She banged her head onto the wall mentally scolding herself, hoping he didn't catch the last part.

"You what…?" Kakashi asked, his hand taking hers, closing on her again. "You love me?" He whispered. "After everything I said? After everything I did?"

Sora looked anywhere but him. "Even if I do, what could be helped?" She said bitterly. "Even if I love you, and you love me, and even if you don't care about your relatives, which is kind of sad, by the way," She added, "even if you want me to go back to Konoha with you, to live with you, what will stop Orochimaru from coming back and getting me? Last time he tried, remember? Your WHOLE clan was killed!" She said hot tears about to come again. She can't forget that day, they had fought protecting her!

Kakashi frowned. "Do you think I haven't thought about that?" He asked, and got something out of his side pocket on his leg. "I have already been informed of that, and with some thinking, I have came to a conclusion." He smiled at her, through the darkness.

"There is nothing…" She stopped dead on her words, feeling something tickle down her cheek. She slowly bought her hand up, to feel Kakashi's wrist on her cheek, liquid pouring out. "Kakashi!" She yelped, now knowing that it was blood, his blood. "What are you doing!"

"Simply unpurifying you." He said simply, and Sora felt more of his blood tickling down. He winced as he cut himself again, on his arm now, and let his blood drop onto her white kimono, staining it red.

((No, I'm not making him emo, I'm not trying to. I just used it because I wouldn't think of another way.))

Before he could cut himself even more, he felt another's hand onto his hand with the kunai. "That's enough!" She hissed. "Why are you doing this?" Her lips were trembling, her whole body was shaking. "Why?" She whispered, tears almost coming out again.

Kakashi chuckled, letting the kuani drop. "I told you, because I love you." He said, and pulled her into a hug once more, but this time, Sora returned it.

"Kakashi!" She cried, now tears freely dropping from her eyes. "Kakashi!" She cried his name again, hugging him tighter. "I'm sorry, Kakashi! For everything, it was all my fault that they died! They fought, trying to protect me!"

"Shh…" Kakashi whispered to her as he hugged her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "It wasn't your fault. It was all Orochimaru's fault, Sora…"

He felt her shake her head on his chest, and whimpering greeted him, making his hug her tighter. "It's my fault, Kakashi." Tears kept dropping down, sobbing escaping her as well. "I was a burden, Kakashi! Because I have the ability to use fire with my will, because of my blood line limit ability, everyone died!"

"You had that ability?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, hugging her still. "Is that why you were always gone at night? Were you practicing?"

Sora fidgeted in his arms. "You knew?" She asked. With a nod, she continued, tears dropping still. "I was told not to practice my blood line abilities, from your grandfather, Kakashi! I disobeyed him, after everything he did to me!"

"Who wouldn't want to practice their own powers?" He said softly to her, trying to comfort her. "Sora, you are dumb, did you know that?" He asked, chuckling when he felt her tighten. "He only said that so he would keep you safe, but, in a way, that was trapping you. He told me, that he was sorry. He said if he had trained you with those abilities, maybe everything wouldn't have turned out like this."

"No! It wasn't his fault!" Sora sobbed, and before she could continue more, she felt one of Kakashi's arm leave her, and felt it under her chin.

"Sora…" Kakashi whispered now his face only inches away from her. "He asked me to find you, he told me that you needed me, and I need you. That was true, Sora, please, come back with me. To Konoha." He said, his eyes twinkling at her. Althugh she could not see it, she felt his eyes twinkling at her.

Sora closed her eyes tight, trying to stop her tears from coming out anymore. "Kakashi…" She whispered. "Why do you do this?" She asked again, this time, knowing the answer; her lip was curved into a smile, a smile with her heart into it.

Kakashi chuckled. "Do I have to say it again?" He asked. His head slowly went closer to her own, "Because I love you." His lips met hers, and she returned the kiss, feeling happier than ever.

The happiest she felt in her life. She had gotten what she wanted, his love.

Akanishi-san: OMG…this was creepy…I never write stuff like this….oo. It's weird! If any of my friends read this, they'll be all: OMG! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER? Lol. Anyway, next chappie is the ending, I gurantee. Becuase well...I wrote the last one already. Lol. Yes, I did. XD I wrote last chapter before I wrote this one. So, you will be seeing last chapter, the nex one soon I think I'll post it this sunday

**BTW REVIEWERS**

ChocolatePanda: I'm glad you are reading this story and my Neji one! I hope you will stay with me for other Naruto stories I'm planning someday...when i feel like it...lol. And, I'm going to say this here too. Yeah, sorry, I'm a freak. For you C2 thing, can you add my other OC stories? I have one more Kakaxoc with Iruxoc in it, and Sasuxoc. Thanks again.

JapanAnimeGirl: Oh I hope you keep readin You've been with me since my SasuxOc, right? oo! Thank you so much! you deserve a hug! XD Thanks for you support, and next and last chappie will be out this sun for this story

Jemiul: I love Touya. I love all my charas unless they are pure evil. But then agian, I like evil charas as long as they are not pure evil. Anyway, keep readin please Nexy chappie, once again will be coming this Sun


	5. Ch5 Last Finale

Akanishi-san: Woohoo! like I promised, last chapter on Sun! Anyway, thanks for everyone's support on this. I made this chapter kinda...weird. But...err...yeah...anyway, read on and please review one last time!

Ch5

"This way!" Sora whispered as she slowly got out the room, looking around carefully. "Typical for Touya leaving the door open." She whispered, silently thanking him. She had found out from Kakashi that it was Touya who planned everything out for her.

Remembering him, one of her hand went onto her neck, where a necklace Touya had given her hung. She lifted it to inspect, to see that it was a stone, a clear stone carved into a small shape of a bird.

She closed her hand on it, tear escaping her once again. Touya had thought everything out, he knew that she was going to escape, so he gave it to her. She saw him carving it couple of times, she didn't know what it was for, and never asked. Now she knew, it was for her. She remembered when he found out her name was Sora, he said she should have been born a hawk since her name meant 'sky' and with her golden brown eyes and black hair. He was the person who was always there for her when she needed someone.

"Sora?" Kakashi asked, uncertainly, peering into her face. "Are you all right?" He had a frown on his face, concerned with her sudden stop and tear.

Sora snapped out her memories, smiling at him. "Yes, let's keep going." She whispered, and kept on running. "There's the opening!" She yelled back to Kakashi. She would be free! Free of Orochimaru! She would be free soon as she got out. Freedom. Freedom with Kakashi.

When she exited, however, she saw something she didn't see coming. "TOUYA!" She heard herself yell his name as she saw his neck in grasp of Orochimaru's hands, his feet off the ground. "TOUYA!" She yelled once more, getting a kunai out, swinging it at Orochimaru who leaped away from harm, dropping who he had earlier.

"Oh, nice of you to join, Sora." Orochimaru chuckled as he dusted himself, watching from a far, and a place where he could both watch and be out of harm's way.

Sora quickly caught Touya before he hit the ground, and looked into his face. "No! Touya!" She yelled, tears dropping now. Kakashi cursed as he dashed in front of Sora, his weapon out, covering her. "Touya!" She yelled his name again, hoping, hoping that he was alive, and will live.

Touya's eyes opened a little, and a smile was playing on his lips. "Hehe…good, you…got out…all right…" He choked on blood, coughing dangerously.

Sora's tears kept falling, trying to stop, but couldn't. "Touya! You can't leave me!" She sobbed, trying to cover his wounds. "No!" She sobbed, tears dropping, over and over, crying for her friend.

Touya chuckled. "I had fun being your…partner, Sora…" He said, smiling still. "Stop crying…silly…I got you…him…for a reason…now…let me see…you smile, with your…whole heart in it…" He breathed, one hand lifting up to wipe on of her tears.

"Touya…" Sora whispered, and taking his hand with her own, she smiled at him as best she could, tears still coming out. "Thank you…"

With another smile, Touya's eyes closed, forever. Sora closed her eyes tight, anger filling her up. "Touya…" She whispered, and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Thank you…" She said to him, tears still falling. 'For everything…"

She slowly stood up, and got a kunai out as well, her eyes blazing with anger. "You tainted my container." Orochimaru said disapprovingly at Kakashi who was standing in fighting position.

Kakashi nodded triumphantly. "Yes, now you can't use her, can you?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Well, I did want a clean body this time, but don't you think I have thought of a counter by now?" He chuckled. Kakashi froze, looking at him with horror. "There is a counter part to it. Even if she is tainted with blood, doesn't mean that I can't use her."

Kakashi was had one arm in front of her, his eyes blazing. He lost her before; he was not going to lose her ever again! Especially after he found out that she loves him too!

Sora seemed like she didn't even hear Orochimaru' comment, she was still holding the kunai, looking at the motionless body of her friend. Tears dropped silently from her, rage growing. She felt so weird, showing her emotions. She hadn't shown them for so long, why was she showing it now?

She tuned around, her eyes full of anger. "Orochimaru…" She whispered with acid in her tone. "I…will kill you!"

Suddenly, around Orochimaru, ring of fire surrounded him, blazing higher into the air. Orochimaru looked at it, frightened. "Call it off, NOW!" He ordered, trying to get free, but to be burnt by the fire.

"No…" Sora, said, going around Kakashi's arm and closing onto him. "You killed Touya!" She yelled, tears dropping still. Fire surrounded her as well, but they weren't burning any part of her, it was just circling her protectively.

Orochimaru looked around for a way out, horror on his face. "Call it off, NOW, SORA!" He yelled, trying to get out. He tried jutsus, but they all deflected off of it. Instead, the fire got closer and closer to Orochimaru, threatening to burn him into nothing.

"You know how my fire abilities are very impressive as you have put it, and can burn you into thin air!" Sora growled, her anger still clear on her, the flames still blazing around her. "I will kill you!" The ring of fire around her formed a ring of fire balls, all circling around her neatly.

Before she could throw all the fire balls at Orochimaru, however, Kakashi hugged her from behind. "Sora!" He yelled, stopping her. "Stop!"

"Let me go, Kakashi!" She yelled, trying to get Orochimaru, but she stopped when she heard burning and smell of it around her. Because Kakashi had hugged her, the fires around her were burning him! '"Kakashi!" She yelped, and let her own fire drop, dropping Orochimaru' as well, loosing her control.

Kakashi looked at her wincing from the burns, and said, "He won't come back even if you kill him, Sora. I heard you don't kill…" He whispered, still hugging her. "Don't start now."

Sora's arms dropped, her eyes letting the water out again. "Touya…" She whispered.

Orochimaru, taking this as a chance, he turned to run, but was caught by Kakashi' s clone. "Don't think so, Orochimaru. You will come back with me to Konoha." He said softly, pain on his eyes with the loss of a friend. Although he didn't know Touya very much, he was still his friend. He had helped Kakashi to go get Sora.

Orochimaru used a jutsu and tried to escape, but the ring of fire surrounded him once more, not blazing as much like before, but enough to make Orochimaru hesitate. Seeing that there were no escapes for him, he stopped trying. Instead, he sent a glare at Sora. "Fool! If you became my body without any trouble, you would have had Kakashi's whole clan living again!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, didn't you hear? I don't really care about the past. Right now, the only thing I can do is to keep on going. I can't just cling onto my past forever." He smiled at Sora, who was looking at him. "What I wish now is for her to come back with me." He saw her blush, and he had to smile.

He turned his gaze back to Orochimaru, who was glaring at him. "Well, come on, get on with it. We are done talking." Kakashi said suddenly and turned around, walking towards Touya's body.

As if waiting for those words, needles came flying and hit Orochimaru squarely in the neck, paralyzing him. He fell to the ground, the ring of fire disappearing. Soon as he hit the ground, Anbu was standing next to it. With a nod to Kakashi and Sora, he took the only part he needed, and left.

As Kakashi reached Sora, she was sobbing once more. "Touya…" She hiccupped. "He was always there when I needed him, and…hic…I…never repaid…hic…him."

Kakashi frowned, some jealousy building up, but hugged her comfortingly. "I think he is happy to see you free again, Sora…I don't think he wants to see your tears too." He whispered to her, still hugging her. She nodded, but couldn't stop her tears. "Let's bring him back to Konoha. He can be in the memorial, he did us a great favor, and he would be recorded as a legend."

Sora sniffed, and nodded once more. "Let's…go back." She whispered.

Almost done

Couple months passed by after they got back, Hokage had let her stay, and had Touya's name carved onto the memorial. The village of Konoha buzzed with the story of Touya for a long time, and how he was a hero on capturing Orochimaru. Also, the city buzzed with stories of how Kakashi won the woman's heart.

Many people remembered her, and were glad to see her back. Gai for example tried to jump on her for a hug, but the overprotective Kakashi stepped in and stopped him from doing so. Kurenai, Iruka, Asuma, and the other ninjas greeted her happily, asking her loads of questions on where she was, how she was doing all this time, and everything. In the end, Kakashi came to the rescue, saying that they should stop bugging her.

She also found out about Rin, Obito and the Fourth's death. She took it with a shock, but said nothing else. She visited Obito's grave every day with Kakashi, and prayed for him. She thanked him for changing Kakashi, and how she is thankful for his present, the Sharingan, for that saved Kakashi so many times. She still remembered him, he was the annoying, happy-going brat. She missed him, but like Kakashi had said, it can't be helped. She missed Rin as well. She was her friend, who understood each other. The fourth…She loved him dearly with her heart as in a father way, and hearing that he had died protecting the village by taking the kyuubi into Naruto, she decided that she should take care of Naruto. She visited Naruto everyday, first with hesitation, but as days passed on, Naruto started to be like a brother to her.

Sora had been placed in Jounin class, and she now worked for Konoha, using her fire abilities for good causes, and still keeping her record of no killing. Her name also buzzed in the streets of Konoha, how she was under Orochimaru's control, and how she was now under Konoha. Some people chose not to trust her, but in time, many people came to respect her, and love her.

Kakashi found out later on that he had gained many rivals by bringing Sora back with him. She was a star of the ninjas now, and almost every ninja who was assigned to a mission, asked Sora to come along. Everyone respected her powers now, and trusted her.

Now, the story ends here. There really is nothing else to say. Later on, Kakashi asks Sora to marry him, and of course, she answers with a yes. Maybe they get kids, who knows? It's your imagination from now on. Add in anything you would like, maybe I will make an epilogue?

Akanishi-san: Yeah, this chappie was short. I didn't know what else to write. Thank you for reading this far, everyone! I shall give you all hugs! -- And, I'm sorry with the crappy fighting scene. I can't do them for beans. Anyway, thanks once again, and please review one last time! And please please, take a look at my other fics I have Sasuxoc, another KakaxOc with IruxOc in it, and NejixOc that is currently running. Thanks again everyone!

**BTW REVIEWRS**

JapanAnimeGirl: Yes, you deserve a hug! XD And thank you so much for reading this far. I appreciate it a lot. And you reading my other fics just helps so much. Thank you SOOOO much!

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: I think I named my SasukexOc fic Secrets. But if you just go to my profiles, i have it on Also, its now in the C2 community, OC Heaven. Thanks for readin

PHOENIX SURVIVOR: Here is the last chappie. I'm glad you like it. I hope to see you again somewhere, if I do write another fic. I was thinking of making a SasuxOc or KakaxOc with somekind of wind or fire bird clan as the heroine. Again, thanks so much for reading this far!


End file.
